kniwikeefandomcom-20200214-history
11.11.13 Minutes
The air is empty because that’s what air is, duh. OH, WAITTHE RICE CRISPY TREATS HAVE TAKEN OVER AS WELL AS THE COOKIES, CANDIES, ANDWATER FROM THE GUNS. TAKE COVER. RUUUUUUUN FOR YOUR LIIIVES! (but alas, it is well with my soul thanks to the melodies ofJared Dryden) DEVO with Reid S. Screwtape letters… When we take pleasure in ways God has forbidden… it is the leastnatural and least pleasurable All pleasure comes from God every joy and every blessing.Reminds us who our creator is. Blessings redirect us to God. When we keep joyto ourselves, sin creeps in. Gal. 5:19 “Acts of sinful nature are obvious… Those who livelike this will not inherit the kingdom of God.” Where do your pleasures lead? Yourself? Or do they redirectyou to God? WELCOME Boom. KNIGHTS LORE with Eric Mount Once upon a time there lived a young boy named Eric Nigh.When Nigh became a squire, his name became: “Doodoom doodoom doodoom doo doomdoom I can feel it comin’ in the air to NIGH…” (This pledge name brought to you by the letter “G.” G beingthe genesis of Genesis, Phil Collins’ band which produced the 70s hit “In theAir Tonight.”) Alan Frost, Eric’s lord Knigh(t), who was a hug fan ofClassic Rock got mad because Nigh did not know his pledge name! On Tuesday Alansaid he would pick Eric up. So Nigh got into Frost’s car and no words were everspoken. Nigh is taken to Frost’s apartment in silence. Without any words Frosttakes Nigh into his apartment and turn on the live video performance of “In theAir Tonigh(t)” after which he takes Nigh back to campus. The next day Nigh knocked his name out of the park. And they lived happily ever after. With Nathan Green Minutes to present a business plan for shark tank. Idea for business in Searcy is drive inmovie theater… watch video With Dan West Brought back what he did for visitation. Painting of two guys (Batman and Robin). Painting of twoknights members which one is which. Who was batman and who was robin. Jared wonmost overall votes. But the Dark Knight is King Thomas Stafford with hissidekick Robin Reid! ATHLETIC with the Deenz Games tomorrow. Every team but B A team gamma sigs at 10:30 C team vs. C team Will be games thurs. before break. So don’t leave. ACTIVITIES with Dority Fn Dragon Roast!! Dec. 7th low cost of $45 per couple Winter holiday gathering for the festival of lights Celebrating with menorahs and dreidels aplenty “Shemesh will be lechiamed” “We’re going to Jew it up.” -Dority Squire entertainment for new guys “wow, that’s a low price” -Luke ' ' SPIRITUAL LIFE Pay Reid $5 for retreat if you haven’t DUKE Ski trip Jan 5th – 8th in Breckinridge CO $56ish per day $15 a night BEARON Exciting new things about Jerzays Embroidering!!! Should be cheaper… Sign ups for jerseys on page soon QUEENS ' ' REBEKAH LOFTIS AND OLIVIA BISSELL!!! Boom Babies (Belew 1) ' ' Philpot Summary -play VBALL -Dragon Roast 12/7/13 $45 -Join the The Epic Mix Knights Ski Team group if you want -Prepare for Jersey sign up and new design -We have each made a warm home in our hearts for ourbeautiful new queens Rebekah Loftis and Olivia Bissell. Your character andbeauty shine to the ends of the earth! Welcome!